


Thermoreception

by takadainmate



Category: Silver Diamond
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-16
Updated: 2011-02-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 17:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21057986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takadainmate/pseuds/takadainmate
Summary: "When we were in Rakan's world," Kou explains, "I watched a lot of things on that television device about romance. You know, because Chigusa really needed all the help he could get. Still does really. But now I see it could be useful for you too. I’m very glad I watched so much of it."Touji/Narushige(/Kou). Voyeurism. Spoilery up to volume 20.





	Thermoreception

Something that most people never realise about Kou is that he has very good eyesight.

Of course, it's not as good as Chigusa's, with his freaky long-distance vision and his brain-invading powers, but even with very little light Kou can see with far greater clarity than any human eyes. He doesn't boast about it, because it's not a trait he thinks about very often, what with being a sword a lot of the time, and being the type of snake that prefers wrapping himself comfortably around peoples’ necks and sleeping rather than getting involved in noisy, tiring human business. It's not even very useful a lot of the time. And it's an advantage, Kou thinks, to have this ability that no one but Narushige knows about.

All the better to keep them safe from the thieves and assassins and curious, nosy villagers they come across. Kou has seen them all. It's not a difficult thing to rear up at them, hissing and snapping. Kou knows he's not a large snake, nor a particularly threatening one- no sexy red zigzags or intimidating yellow bands- but the surprise usually gets them. If not, then his bite always does. Kou is glad he can do this much; either frightening enemies away or killing them, and he feels no guilt over it because if there are stupid humans who want to hurt someone as nice and awesome as Narushige then they deserve everything they get.

In the darkest nights, in the worst places, Kou has always appreciated his sight, and maybe even more he's grateful for his ability to tell, no matter how pitch-black it is, when anything living comes close. Kou can _taste_ their heat- their blood- whatever, and it's kept him and Narushige alive a hundred times over.

Once, not long ago, it was just him and Narushige. Now they are five, and Kou is determined to look after them all.

Sometimes, Kou wonders how Touji managed to survive before they met; when he was alone and without sight of any kind. Kou knows better than most how cruel people can be. It's kind of amazing, Kou thinks, and guesses that Touji must have totally badass hearing or something. He's always wanted to ask, but Narushige once told him not to and petted his head and _distracted_ him. Sneaky man.

And then, when Narushige was gone, Kou clung to Touji because he knew Narushige would want him to. He kept a look-out when Touji slept, and when he was awake too, wrapping himself around Touji's neck or his wrist so that he could feel Touji's strong pulse against his scales, reassuring and warm. At that time, Kou vowed he'd never let Touji do anything stupid again, and sometimes, late at night, he found himself draped lightly over the bandages covering Touji's eyes, licking at the scars that he could reach and hoping that Narushige would forgive him for not being there when Touji lost his warped, self-sacrificing, _stupid_ mind.

It was easier than wondering if he'd ever see Narushige again.

Touji, weirdo that he is, never complained or even seemed to mind the licking thing, even though Narushige had told Kou a hundred times humans didn't _lick each other_.

You could've fooled Kou.

He's seen it all, whether he wanted to or not. Maybe because he's small and silent, or maybe because he spends half his time as a sword, but humans don't seem to notice him. They notice him even less late at night, believing themselves hidden under the cover of darkness and alone, and Kou has seen humans he doesn't know and doesn't _want_ to know wrapped close together and _definitely_ licking each other. Good eyesight, sometimes useful, turned to a curse. Kou had always slithered away, found shelter in Narushige's shirt or between the clean linens, glad that at least he didn't have great _hearing_.

It's different though, when it's Touji and Narushige he can see.

In the daytime it's almost like nothing has changed; they’re as friendly as they’ve ever been, not afraid of getting in each other's way or saying something they shouldn't, and Touji has _always_ blushed like a little girl when Narushige turned his sweetest smiles on him. They’re comrades and companions and they play Rakan's word games and Narushige gently joins in with teasing Touji about his hair, and it’s all achingly familiar and normal after Narushige's long absence. Narushige being back is like being complete again, like being whole, more for Kou than any of the others, but being the five of them together again feels right in a way that being two never did.

It's awesome, Kou thinks, and he's really glad he didn't bite Touji back when they first met.

At night though, something is definitely different.

Kou thinks, in the beginning, neither Touji nor Narushige even realised it. They'd always slept close together, whether on futons flung side by side, or leaning against one another as they tried to sleep on hard, cold stone, too tired to travel any further and no other place to find any comfort. But now, it's almost as though they _can't_ sleep if they're not close, not touching. Now, over the distance between two mattresses their arms always stretch out so that their hands lay side by side, and when they sleep under the stars, fully clothed and smelling none-too-pleasant from a day's trek, Touji somehow always seems to find his head pillowed in Narushige's lap, as though he's trying to pin Narushige down. In all the time Kou has known Narushige, there has never been anyone else who would get away with that: only Kou. Narushige has never been one for physical touch, but he lets Touji hold his elbow to gain his attention, and he lets Touji lead him by the hand, and he lets Touji sleep on him. And when Kou had given Narushige a questioning look at all this, Narushige had just shrugged, and played with the ends of Touji's hair, and stroked Kou's back when he coiled himself around Touji's shoulders.

Kou watches them as they fight back to back, stand close together by day, reach for each other in sleep, and always, Kou thinks, they’re looking for each other. Looking _at_ each other, like they want to say something, or do something, but don't know how.

As Narushige's friend, and Touji's too, Kou takes it upon himself to educate them.

To Narushige- because he _knows_ him, and he can tell very well what Narushige wants- Kou says, "Nobody blames you, you know." Narushige had always, Kou thinks, carried far too much guilt. "Touji, now Touji, the idiot, blames himself."

Narushige, as Kou knew he would, frowns. "None of it is his fault. What he did-"

What Touji did Narushige can't seem to say, and he looks even more miserable. None of them should be miserable, now they're together again.

"He did it for all of us, and doesn't regret it," Kou says, because it's true. Then, because Kou is impatient and thinks subtlety is for people with too much free time, he adds, "You should tell him it's not his fault, and make your point by kissing him."

This logic, Kou believes, is irrefutable.

Narushige, however, looks surprised, and stutters, "But I- He's- Why would I- _What do you mean_?"

Humans, Kou knows, can be very blind, but he also knows that Narushige is not. He's also playing with the hem of his sleeves and looking everywhere except Kou. Narushige has always been bad at lying.

So, "I'm going to watch though," is Kou's reply, and he chuckles to himself and slithers away quickly before Narushige can reply.

To Touji he says, "Narushige likes long walks and sword practice."

Touji looks at Kou like he's gone mad.

"When we were in Rakan's world," Kou explains, "I watched a lot of things on that television device about romance. You know, because Chigusa really needed all the help he could get. Still does really. But now I see it could be useful for you too. I’m very glad I watched so much of it."

Touji's blank look is not encouraging.

"They all said," Kou goes on, "that sharing interests are very important in relationships."

"Relationships?" Touji asks in a voice about two octaves higher than is normal.

"Yes. Have you ever kissed anyone before?"

Touji blushes and Kou nods sagely. "I didn't think so. Narushige hasn't either. I could give you tips."

He grins at Touji's indignant look and can totally see why Narushige likes him. Touji is just so _easy_ to tease, and so cute when he gets offended.

"I don't- Why would it-," Touji spits, way too similar to the way Narushige had responded to the idea of kissing to be anything other than funny. Then Touji demands, "_What the hell would you know anyway_?"

"More than you," Kou replies smugly, and watches in satisfaction as Touji storms off, muttering about stupid snakes and how he doesn't like long walks anyway.

Humans, Kou thinks, are just too predictable.

When night comes again and the five of them draw together in their shared room, putting down the futons and spreading out the covers, Kou finds it really hard not to laugh at the way Narushige and Touji are trying to avoid each other without avoiding each other at all. If anything they're looking at each other even more, and their futons lie closer together than usual- as close as Rakan and Chigusa's- and Touji is blushing at _everything_.

It's no surprise that Chigusa notices, pointing to them both in turn and announcing, "I'm supposed to warn you." He looks thoughtful for a moment, then says, like he's reciting something, "_If you hurt my friend, I'll hurt you._ But you're both my friends, so I'm warning you both." Chigusa smiles and nods and Rakan stands looking at him, confused, with a pile of pillows balanced precariously in his arms.

"Oh yeah," Kou agrees in delight. "I saw that show too!" And for the rest of the time it takes to lay out their beds he chats to Chigusa about how he wishes their world had daytime soap operas as well.

Then, when the lamps are doused and Chigusa and Rakan are snoring lightly, Kou thinks that even Narushige has forgotten how good his eyesight is.

Either that or he doesn't care, because he turns to Touji, and Touji turns to Narushige and they shift silently closer together- not just their hands or their arms, but all of them- until they're both lying at what must be the very edges of their beds. From his perch on the edge of Narushige's futon Kou can see how they're staring at each other, eyes bright and liquid in the darkness.

Lifting his hand, Narushige traces the lines of scars across Touji's nose and eyelids and looks so sad that Kou wants to shout at Touji to just _kiss him_. Touji is smiling though, and tilting his head forward into Narushige's touch, seeking more.

Kou hears the quiet sound of blankets shifting, heavy weave against the cool night air, as Touji moves, reaching out and taking Narushige's hand, holding it still where it rests under his eye. Kou watches as Touji's thumb rubs slowly over Narushige's fingers and Narushige looks at Touji like there are so many things he wants to say, but can't. Or doesn't know if he should. Or won't because they're sharing a room with Rakan and Chigusa and there are some things the five of them shouldn't share.

It's then that Kou remembers: Touji can't really see any of this.

He’s got one useless eye, and the other one is dependent on his brother, and none of this is any good in the dark, late at night, when everyone is asleep.

Kou, suddenly, is angry at himself for forgetting, because Touji can't see the way Narushige hesitates, uncertain and unhappy.

All Kou has ever wanted for Narushige is happiness, and he knows that Touji can possibly, maybe, give him that. They like each other. They trust each other. Touji's hair is funny and he doesn't mind it when Kou gets inside his clothes like some stupid humans do, and most importantly of all he makes Narushige _smile_. Like now, when Touji pulls Narushige's hand down to his mouth and kisses his fingers. It isn't quite what Kou had been going for, what he's been trying to encourage the two idiots to do, but it's a start. More than a start. It's entirely possible that Touji doesn't need his eyes to know that Narushige is unsure, because Touji kisses Narushige's wrist, and puts Narushige's hand on his cheek like there's nothing he wants more than for Narushige to touch him. Somehow, Touji's welcome, Touji's warmth, wipes away the look of regret Narushige has every time he looks at the scars on Touji's face, like Narushige had caused them himself, and replaces it with affection.

From there it turns to more confident touches, to pushing themselves even closer together until Kou is sure they must both be lying in the uncomfortable seam where their futons meet. Under the covers Kou is sure their legs are tangled together. Maybe they're doing other naughty things under there but Kou can't see. He thinks maybe it would be a good idea if he could because he's not entirely convinced Touji and Narushige even know _what_ to do.

They know each other though, and Narushige lets Touji run his hands all over his face, stroking lightly across his cheeks and around his chin, finding him and seeing him in his own way. Touji slides fingers into Narushige's long hair and Kou can see from the heat of Narushige's body and the way his lips part that Narushige is revelling in the touch, loving it and wanting more of it. He tugs at Touji's shoulders so that they're pressed fully together, chest to chest and elbows and arms wound up and around and getting in the way, and Touji almost laughs at the awkwardness of it. It's then, seeing this- Touji's smile, wide and open and honest- that Narushige finally comes to a decision and leans in, touching his lips to Touji's mouth, tasting him cautiously.

Touji draws in a surprised breath, but presses back so that they're mashed together in a very human way, and it's difficult to see what they're doing with hands grasping all over the place, and mouths so close. Kou wonders if they can even breathe like that, but expects that they don't much care.

It's all heat and Narushige's tongue finding Touji's and Kou's never been quite this close before; where he can Narushige's eyelashes brushing against Touji's scars, Touji's lips swollen, kissing Narushige's cheeks and his chin and his neck before finding lips again and _devouring_. All the other times Kou remembers the noise and the moaning, but this is almost silent except for their fast-breaths and shifting bodies and sheets, the glide of skin over skin.

After what feels like a very, very long time, they pull apart, Touji's hands not leaving Narushige's face, fingers resting on the edges of his mouth like he's making sure Narushige is still smiling. They're breathing hard, and Narushige's eyes are half-closed and he looks at Touji with a hunger Kou doesn't think he's ever seen before. Not so clearly and so openly anyway. Narushige's eyes flick upwards for a moment towards Chigusa and Rakan- still fast asleep- before he leans in close to Touji's ear, hair falling over Touji's face, Narushige's arms stroking at Touji's shoulders, down his arms. Kou sees Touji shiver, turn his head towards Narushige, looking for more contact. It's little more than a whisper, but Kou hears Narushige say, "Follow me," half-question and half-demand, and Touji nods, and blushes, and nods some more.

Kou's impressed, really, that after that kind of kissing Narushige can still remember they're not actually alone; that he can remember they need to stop, that he _can_ stop.

Almost-silently, slowly, Narushige pulls Touji up from the futons, holding onto both his hands. The covers fall away and Kou can see that their clothes are a mess, and that Touji isn't actually all that steady when he's on his feet. For a moment Narushige looks at Touji, slides his long fingers around Touji's wrists in a way that Kou recognises as his own. Touji shrugs and looks like he's trying not to laugh, and as Narushige leads Touji away, in that last moment before they leave the room, Narushige looks back at Kou, tilts his head like he means for Kou to follow them and _grins_.

**.End.**


End file.
